jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Reincarnation
Jurassic Park: Reincarnation is my new fanfiction. I was playing with my cars and dinosaurs, a sort of Jurassic Park-y thing, and I decided to write a story about it. I've made a cover art that I hope to upload soon. I've began a prologue on paper, and I'll get that up soon as well. Prologue An Archaeopteryx flapped its wings weakly, was airborne for a few seconds, and then crashed back to the ground. Around it, other Archaeopteryxs were attempting to fly, but none were succeeding. One Archaeopteryx scurried up a tree and jumped from a branch. It glided a couple of metres, and reached a second tree. It pushed off with its feet as soon as it landed on a branch, and went another metre. Then, with no more trees in front of it to push off from, it crash-landed. Suddenly, all the Archaeopteryxs scattered. Seconds later, a head poked through the foliage. It was 3.5 metres off the ground. Then, the rest of the animal entered the clearing. It was 8 metres long, and well-muscled. The forelimbs were fairly short compared to the body, and they ended in hands which were three-fingered. Each finger was tipped with a claw. It had a bright red crest on its head, contrasting the pale grey skin that covered the rest of the body. Its jaws were filled with razor-sharp, serrated teeth. There was a growl from the trees opposite the creature. A second animal emerged from these trees. It was 3 metres high, and 7 metres long, marginally smaller than the first animal. It was an orange colour, with black-blue stripes running down its back. Its mouth was also filled with sharp teeth. And while the first animal had a crest on its head, the second one had two horns. A larger one above the nose, and a smaller one between the eye ridges. It also had short forearms, ending in hands with four fingers, each tipped with a claw, similar to the first. A slightly more high-pitched growl was heard, and a third animal pushed its way into the clearing. This one was also 3 metres high and 7 metres long, but it was radically different from the second animal. It was a rich green colour, apart from two crests on its head. These crests looked like half a dinner plate, and each one was a bright yellow colour. It had long forelimbs, with three-fingered hands and claws. Its jaws were filled with serrated teeth, like the other creatures. The third one was clearly built for running - it had longer, leaner legs than the other two. The second one was the stockiest, but looked built for brief charge attacks. The first seemed suited to both. Being larger, it also seemd to be their leader, as they were apparently working as a pack. The leader growled a series of commands, and the trio set out into deeper forests... ---- John Hammond was the former head of InGen BioEngineering Company. He had famously created a park with living dinosaurs on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. After the 'Isla Nublar Incident' the park on Isla Nublar shut down, but not Isla Sorna. Dinosaurs continued to thrive until Peter Ludlow and his crew came along. They had the idea to take a tranquilised T-rex to the mainland, and use it as a public attraction. It was carried away by boat, in the cargo hold. However, the T-Rex woke up, and killed the crew, causing the boat to crash. Then, curious, someone opened the cargo hold, letting the T-rex out, and causing the famous 'San Diego Incident', as the T-rex rampaged in search of its child. Hammond had put that behind him, and looked into the future. And he saw a third Jurassic Park, something where you could get up close, yet remain in safety. He had began the building of this new park, funding it himself when necessary. He had picked another one of the Five Deaths to build his park on - Isla Muerta. Now he just needed the approval to open the park. And he was determined nothing would go wrong. Chapter 1 Ian Malcolm was a mathematician. He specialized in Chaos Theory, the study of non-linear equations and unpredictable events. In recent years, several mathematicians had moved on from studying linear, or predictable, equations, to studying non-linear equations. This new study had been named Chaos Theory, and Malcolm was one of the leading mathematicians in this field. He had also been a victim of the 'Isla Nublar Incident', in which a T-rex had tossed him around, breaking his leg. Then, he had visited Isla Sorna, and had almost been killed by a T-rex again. Both times he had just survived. ---- Dr Alan Grant was a leading palaeontologist supporting the theory that dinosaurs were warm-blooded. He preferred being out in the field, doing work physically, rather than letting a computer do it for him. He had never liked computers. He had one thing in common with Ian Malcolm - he had been in the 'Isla Nublar Incident' as well. He had almost been killed by a T-rex as well. Then, in a separate expidition to Malcolm's, he had visited Isla Sorna, and almost been killed by a Spinosaurus. Palaeobiologist Ellie Sattler often worked with Grant on the field. She had also been part of the 'Isla Nublar Incident' and had almost been killed by Velociraptors. However, unlike Grant and Malcolm, she had never been to Isla Sorna, and had never had a second encounter with InGen's dinosaurs. ---- Sarah Harding studied animal behaviour out in the wild - specifically that of African big cats, like the lion and hyena. While she hadn't been part of the 'Isla Nublar Incident', she had accompanied Ian Malcolm to Isla Sorna, where she had almost been killed by a T-rex and some raptors. She, like Malcolm, had also been involved in the 'San Diego Incident'. ---- The thing they all had in common was being in danger from InGen's dinosaurs at one point in time or another, or even more than once. Which meant that when they were all invited to visit Hammond's new dinosaur resort on Isla Muerta, they were reluctant to go. However, with increasing numbers of confirmations on the 'unbelievable safety' and the 'amazing wonders' of the park, they eventually agreed to come. And that was how Hammond's new park on Isla Muerta got its first visitors. Behind the Scenes ﻿This section contains info on how I built the story. Prologue Three creatures. The third is pretty well described, you should know that one's species. The second one, you might know, you might not, and the first, well - there's a picture of the first. See if you can work out what it is. Chapter 1 So, I've introduced everyone. That's about it really. But we'll get to more exciting bits soon, I hope. And since I can recreate some of the story scenes with the toys in my bedroom, I'm hoping to be able to upload lots of photos! Ya want a spoiler? The river on the front cover plays quite a prominent role - and can anyone see something in the river? Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction Category:Chased by dinosaurs